


Fractured

by Loveandcoffeeandothersimplicities



Series: Fractured [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-01-15 03:39:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12313041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveandcoffeeandothersimplicities/pseuds/Loveandcoffeeandothersimplicities
Summary: Blaine was left blindsided by the way his idyllic life came crashing down around him but with the help of one Sebastian, can he pick up the shattered pieces of his life? Seblaine.





	1. Fractured

Winter had arrived early for Blaine that semester and he soon found himself poring over notes he took late into the night while he sipped endless cups of coffee, trying to stay awake. He was knee deep into his first semester of his junior year of college, studying mercilessly as he tried to retain all the information all of his professors taught him. It’d be easier to focus if he didn’t have the damn breakup replaying in his mind day in and day out. 

Kurt. What Kurt had done. The inexcusable things Kurt had done. Sleeping with his best friend, not apologizing for hurting Blaine, only apologizing for being caught. Blaine couldn’t believe how stupid he had been for ever trusting Kurt. The guy was nothing more than snide remarks and cruel smiles since their junior year had begun. Blaine tried to ignore the ever-growing concern that Kurt wasn’t the same guy he had fallen in love with years ago and now look where he was? Heartbroken, sleep deprived, and depressed. Sighing, he redirected his attention back onto his notes, trying to drill the words into his mind. 

Eventually, he passed out at some point from sheer exhaustion. He woke up the next morning, neck cramping uncomfortably as he peeled his face away from his notes. Sighing, he rubbed a hand over his face and went for a shower, hoping the hot water would help wake him up. After he exited his bathroom in the small apartment he bought after he packed up and moved out of the one he shared with Kurt, he took a glance at the clock and realized he got about two and a half hours of sleep. Maybe. 

He turned on his coffee pot, desperate for another cup before spending another day filled with studying. He had four finals, two performances, and three essays due all by the end of the week. He simply wasn’t sure how he was going to find the time, but he’d manage, he always did.

Just then, there was a soft knock at his door and, deliberating for a moment if he really had the time or damn energy to see anyone, Blaine made his way over to his door slowly and opened it.

“God, Blaine, you look terrible,” Sebastian muttered and Blaine sighed. Sebastian lived across the hall from Blaine and the two had become somewhat decent friends over the past couple of weeks. Blaine hadn’t talked to any of his friends about the details of his breakup with Kurt; hadn’t wanted to. It still hurt too much to leave himself that open and vulnerable; the wounds were still too fresh and raw. 

“Good to see you, too, Seb,” Blaine murmured as he held his door open wider, granting the taller permission to enter. Sebastian walked in and took in his apartment, noticing the way books were piled all over the place as well as binders and spirals being opened on every available surface that there was.

“How much sleep have you gotten in the past three nights, Blaine?” Sebastian asked quietly and Blaine shrugged a shoulder.

“I’m surviving. Besides, you’re an aspiring lawyer; you know college students who are serious about their studies aren’t granted the luxury of sleep,” Blaine replied as his coffee pot beeped. He made his way over to it and poured himself a cup, before jerking his head towards it.

“Fresh coffee, Seb, help yourself,” he murmured as he made his way back into his living room and sat down on his couch, pulling the closest book within reach onto his lap and flipping to a random page. It wasn’t too long before Sebastian came into the living room and shifted around some things on his couch, making room for himself. Glancing up briefly, Blaine redirected his attention back to his studies, getting lost in the words on the pages. Blaine had a feeling Sebastian was refraining from saying anything but he knew it wouldn’t be long before he opened his mouth; Sebastian wasn’t one to sit by quietly, not when something was bothering him. Little to his surprise, Sebastian cleared his throat a few moments later. 

“You need a break, Blaine,” he murmured but Blaine shook his head.

“No, I need to learn this information before my test in three days,” he replied shortly, eyes never leaving his book. Sebastian huffed out an irritated sigh, but dropped the topic.  
Blaine went back to reviewing his notes, jotting down information as he came across it, but…his mind drifted. He got lost in the memories of Kurt, wishing he knew where it had all gone so wrong. Was he not a good boyfriend? Did he not give the most absolute attention that Kurt wanted from him? Feeling tears gathering in the corner of his eyes, he shut his book with a sigh and took a long sip of coffee to help push down the lump that had lodged itself in his throat. He could feel Sebastian’s eyes on him, trying to read his mind, but he didn’t look up. He was too embarrassed at his ability to cry at the drop of a damn hat.

“You alright, Blaine?” Sebastian asked quietly and he just nodded his head.

“Fine,” he answered gruffly and he would be. He just had to put on a bowtie and paint a smile on his face and he’d be fine. 

“What are you doing for winter break?” Sebastian asked curiously and Blaine shrugged a weary shoulder.

“Probably going back home to Ohio for a bit,” he muttered, dreading that idea. He still wasn’t as close as he wanted to be to his parents but their relationship was a little less fractured than it had been by the time he went off to college three years ago. He hadn’t told his parents he broke up with Kurt, nor did they ask about him. Somethings were better left unsaid, regardless.

“Want some company?” Sebastian asked carefully and Blaine looked up at him in surprise.

“Sebastian, we just met two months ago. Surely that doesn’t warrant you coming back home with me,” he replied, shell shocked. Sebastian shrugged a shoulder.

“What can I say? We’re friends and you don’t seem thrilled at the idea of going home alone. Who am I to deny a pretty guy in need?” Sebastian smirked and Blaine huffed out a laugh. It sounded constricted and painful, but it was a laugh regardless.

“I’ll see,” he murmured but, suddenly, the idea of going back home seemed a little less daunting and unnerving and it was with that thought that Blaine found himself truly relaxing for the first time in weeks.

 

Author’s note: Uh, my first time at writing Seblaine. This is definitely going to be an AU off Glee because if I had my way with Glee, Klaine would not have been endgame. Silly show. Anyways, read it if you so feel inclined. XOXO.


	2. Chapter 2

Soon enough, Blaine had completed all his assignments and he was facing a full three weeks off from school as winter break had finally arrived. Sighing in contentment, he continued packing. He had let Sebastian know the previous night that if the offer was still on the table, he'd like to have him come home with him. The taller immediately agreed and reserved a room at a hotel that wasn't far from Blaine's parents' house.

"What exactly is there to do in Lima, Ohio?" Sebastian asked the night before their departure, sitting on Blaine's couch as they sipped some coffee Blaine had made. Blaine thought about it before shrugging.

"Not much," he admitted honestly. "There's a pretty decent coffee shop but that's about it."

Sebastian laughed.

"I bet that makes you happy, coffee addict," he teased and Blaine rolled his eyes.

"It's good enough, I suppose," Blaine hummed in agreement. The two boys fell silent, each absorbed in their own thoughts, before Sebastian cleared his throat.

"Any chance of bumping into your ex?" Sebastian asked softly and Blaine sighed.

"Kurt is probably going back home, too," he murmured.

"Excellent," Sebastian grinned wickedly and Blaine shook his head with a laugh. Even though Blaine hadn't told Sebastian exactly what happened, the taller had his own theories; accurate ones at that.

"Be nice," Blaine reminded him and Sebastian huffed.

"You're no fun, Anderson," he sighed dramatically but all Blaine did was shake his head amusedly. They fell into comfortable silence once more, before Sebastian opened his mouth again.

"What happened between you two?" Sebastian asked curiously and there was an underlining of gentleness behind his words. Blaine sighed as he thought about it.

"He just turned out to not end up being the guy I fell in love with back in high school," he murmured, hoping Sebastian wouldn't push; he wasn't ready to talk about his breakup by any means. Luckily for him, Sebastian just nodded his head and snapped his mouth shut.

Blaine enjoyed the silence for a moment before getting lost in thoughts about his relationship again. How things had changed, how he was in a constant sinking spiral of depression, going down, down, down...he sighed.

"Where'd you go?" Sebastian asked softly and Blaine shrugged a weary shoulder and smiled tightly.

"Nowhere of importance," he murmured and Sebastian studied him for a long moment.

"You know it's okay to be sad, right?" Sebastian asked softly and Blaine looked at him. Sebastian carried on.

"I mean, I don't personally know what it's like to go through a breakup, never having had a relationship that has lasted more than an hour myself," Sebastian chuckled and Blaine rolled his eyes amusedly.

"However, you and Kurt were together for a long time. Of course, it's going to hurt, B," Sebastian added softly and Blaine nodded his head, throat too tight to speak. Sebastian was right of course, it did hurt. Blaine had spent the better part of the past four years blissful and in love, naïve to the idea of what it meant to have your heart broken. He thought he and Kurt would be together forever. Getting married and growing old together. Raising a family and watching their kids go on to do great things. It just hurt to know that with a few simple words, that illusion had been shattered. He sighed.

"It's getting late," he murmured after a quick glance at his watch. "Why don't we call it a night and I'll meet you back here in the morning so we can go to the airport together?"

Sebastian studied him before nodding his head slowly. "Alright, B."

They got up, depositing their cups into his dishwasher before Blaine walked Sebastian to his front door.

"Try to sleep well, Blaine," Sebastian said and Blaine smiled as much as he could.

"And why don't you try to not text one of the many guys you have as contacts in your phone?" Blaine teased with a crooked eyebrow.

"You wound me, Anderson," Sebastian muttered and Blaine shook his head with an amused chuckle.

"Night, Seb."

"Night, Blaine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning dawned bright and early, and cold. Blaine got dressed for the flight back to Ohio and met Sebastian outside of his apartment.

"You're sure you want to do this? Last chance to back out," Blaine reminded him and Sebastian just smirked.

"And pass up the opportunity to tell Kurt what an idiot he is for letting going who was undoubtedly the best person he's ever going to meet? Of course, I want to do this," Sebastian replied and Blaine huffed and shoved him a little bit.

"Let's go, then," he stated and they made their way out of their complex and into the chilly New York air, hailing a taxi as soon as they saw one. The ride to the airport was spent in comfortable silence and Blaine's mind wandered. This was going to be the first time Blaine would see Kurt face to face since the breakup. He knew that he wouldn't be able to avoid him completely when he got back home, but was determined to avoid him for as long as he could. Just then, he felt a light pressure on his hand and looked down. Sebastian had placed his hand over his' and kept light pressure on it. Blinking, Blaine looked up only to spot Sebastian staring out of the cab window, seemingly unconcerned about where his hand was resting. Smiling softly, Blaine didn't withdraw his hand but rather turned his head towards his window, and stared out of it, too.

The flight was decent, with Blaine sleeping for most of it and by the time they landed, he was clearer headed.

"You ready for this, B?" Sebastian asked and Blaine nodded.

"As I'll ever be," he murmured. They hailed a taxi and headed to the hotel Sebastian was staying at. Blaine had decided he'd wait a day or so before he introduced Sebastian to his parents. After all, they still seemingly thought he was with Kurt; it'd be confusing if he brought another guy home with him, even if they were only friends. After making sure Sebastian was situated and comfortable at his hotel, Blaine took a deep breath and headed back home for the first time since his summer vacation had ended, unsure of what to expect.


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine made it to his home in good time and parked the car. He sat in the driveway for a good solid five minutes before working up the courage to go inside. He opened the front door softly, closing it equally as quiet, quite shy in the place he once called home. He heard the clacking of heels on the hardwood floor and soon found himself face to face with his mom.

“Blaine, darling,” Pam Anderson cried as she hugged him, Blaine wrapping his arms around her waist automatically.

“Hello, Mom,” Blaine replied. Where his mother’s voice was joyous; Blaine’s was more subdued, something the older Anderson picked up on immediately.

“Blaine, sweetheart, what’s wrong?” Pam asked and Blaine swallowed passed the lump that had wedged itself inside his throat and smiled as much as he could.

“Nothing,” he assured her quickly. “It’s just…it’s really good to see you, Mom.”

Pam’s eyes grew a little watery as she cradled his cheek, Blaine leaning into the touch on instinct.

“It’s good to see you, too, darling,” Pam murmured and Blaine felt the lump dissolve and he could breathe normally. He bent down and picked up his suitcase he had deposited on the ground when his mother hugged him. He jerked his head towards the stairs that led to the second landing, where his old bedroom was.

“I’m just going to drop this off and be right back down,” he murmured and Pam nodded her head.

“Alright, sweetheart. Your father is picking up Cooper from the airport as we speak; they’re due in about an hour,” Pam replied and Blaine smiled as much as he could. While his mother seemingly had started to accept his sexual orientation, Charles Anderson was a whole other matter completely. He tried to not let the knots coil themselves too tightly in his stomach as he made his way up the stairs. 

When he was in his room at the end of the hall, he lifted his suitcase up onto his bed and unzipped it, starting to unpack his clothes into the chest of drawers that still resided in the far-right corner. 

Just then, his phone pinged with a notification and he opened his texts curiously. 

What time is the dreaded family dinner? -Sebastian

In about an hour or so, after my brother gets settled -Blaine 

Blaine put his phone down and went to go get changed into something more suited for a dinner with his family, wondering if Sebastian would reply. He didn’t have to wait long to find out his answer as his phone alerted him to a new text message and he opened it.

Are you sure you don’t want me there, B? -Sebastian 

Thanks for the offer, Seb, but it’s best if you meet my dad in the morning, that way he hasn’t had a chance to hit the liquor cabinet too hard. -Blaine 

He put his dirty clothes into his hamper before zipping up his suitcase and sliding it underneath his bed. Dusting his hands off, he looked around the room to make sure there wasn’t anything out of place before heading back down the hallway and towards the stairs, descending them and meeting his mom in the kitchen.

“Mom, hey,” he said softly as Mrs. Anderson pulled out a roast from the oven, smiling softly over her shoulder at her youngest son.

“Is there anything I can help with?” Blaine asked and watched as his mom looked around the kitchen, trying to decide if there was anything her son could do for her. 

“Get out plates and cutlery?” Pam asked and Blaine nodded his head before heading to the cutlery drawer and pulling out silverware for the four of them, before moving onto plates. 

After setting the table, Blaine sat down in one of the chairs, staying out of his mother’s way while she added the final touches to their meal. There was light chatter that flowed between them but Blaine knew they were both nervous about the same thing, even if they didn’t want to talk about it: his father. Speaking of the man, the front door opened just then and Blaine heard the loud voice that was Charles Anderson and the   
laughter that made up Cooper Anderson. Blaine sighed quietly as he waited for them to enter the kitchen with bated breath. He wasn’t so much nervous about his brother, they had mended their relationship about a year ago. No, it was his father who terrified the daylights out of him. 

Charles Anderson entered the kitchen during Blaine’s musings and stared at his youngest son for a moment before smiling tightly.

“Blaine,” Mr. Anderson sighed.

“Dad,” Blaine muttered, wondering who was going to be the first one to break down during dinner.   
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dinner started off decent enough. Blaine’s dad poured himself a generous amount of Brandy while his mom set up the table, with Cooper and Blaine staying out of the way. Once they all sat down to eat, the conversation stayed lighthearted, at first, with it circulating around Blaine’s third year in college and Cooper’s odds and ends jobs in Hollywood. Predictably, after his second glass of Brandy, Blaine’s dad cleared his throat and looked at him.

“Where’s your friend…. Keith?” Mr. Anderson asked and Blaine had to refrain from rolling his eyes.

“It’s Kurt,” he muttered.

“Yes, him,” Charles waved a dismissive hand and Blaine sighed, not looking forward to this part of dinner but wanting the conversation over with as soon as possible. 

“Kurt and I, well, we broke up a couple of months ago,” Blaine murmured and he could’ve sworn he would have been able to hear a pen drop due to the sudden silence. He pushed his roast around his plate, suddenly not very hungry.

“You and your boyfriend broke up? You didn’t tell me that,” Cooper commented and Blaine sighed apologetically.

“I just…. I just had a lot on my plate with finals and schoolwork and you were busy on set. Besides, I wanted to tell you all at once,” he mumbled, suddenly wishing he had taken Sebastian up on his offer and had him sitting next to him through this awkward conversation. 

Charles studied Blaine for a long moment before taking a sip of his drink.

“Well, maybe, you’ll just fine someone who suits you better next time. Someone like…”

“A girl?” Blaine asked quietly and Charles shrugged a shoulder.

“Like I said, someone who’s better suited for you,” Charles murmured and Blaine squeezed his fork before taking a long sip of his water.

Despite a few more jabs at his orientation by his father, he had survived the meal mostly unscathed and disappeared up to his room as soon as it was over, desperate for a nice, long sleep. And, if he was being honest, to see Sebastian the following morning. He wasn’t sure what to make of his excitement so, for once, decided to not question himself but rather go with things and see where he’d end up.


	4. Chapter 4

After getting a few unrestful hours of sleep, Blaine decided to get up and get his day started.

Hey, Seb, I'm ready for coffee whenever you are. -Blaine

Glancing at his clock, he realized it was only eight thirty and Sebastian was most likely not even awake yet. Sensing he'd have to find a way to kill some time, Blaine grabbed a book he had brought back home with him and decided to immerse himself in the pages. Surprisingly, it wasn't too long before his phone went off, alerting him to a new text.

B, any particular reason you decided to text me before the sun is up? -Sebastian

Shaking his head fondly, Blaine typed out a response.

Good morning to you, too, grouch. The sun is up. -Blaine

It wasn't too long before Blaine was alerted to another text and, after skimming it briefly, got out of bed and began to get ready after getting Sebastian's word that he'd be ready in a half hour. Once he was in his cardigan and a pair of artfully cut jeans, Blaine threw on his beanie, after taming his curls a little. While he mainly gelled his hair back in high school, Blaine found himself enjoying his curls and decided to let them have a bit more freedom.

He snuck downstairs and, after leaving a note for his parents, explaining he was going to get coffee with a friend, headed out. The drive to the hotel was just as short as it was the day before and soon enough, he was pulling up to the street it was on and parking in the parking lot. After locking up his car, he made his way inside and up to the floor Sebastian was on. Just as he got ready to knock, the door swung open and he sound found himself face-to-face with a grinning Sebastian.

"Well, Anderson, miss me so much you had to come personally get me? Couldn't wait until I walked down to your car?" Sebastian greeted with a smug smirk and Blaine rolled his eyes.

"You look like the cat who ate the canary, Seb. Seriously, get that smirk off your face," Blaine groaned and Sebastian sighed playfully.

"One day, B, one day," he replied.

"One day what?" Blaine asked with an eye roll.

"One day, you will fall for my charms," Sebastian remarked and Blaine shook his head, soft smile tugging at his lips.

"Are you ready?" Blaine asked curiously and Sebastian nodded his head as he stepped out into the hallway and tucked his key into his wallet.

"Yeah, let's go," Sebastian replied and soon, they were on their way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Despite the earliness of the morning, the Lima Bean was already jam packed with people.

'Winter break, probably', Blaine thought to himself as he and Sebastian stood in line for their coffee. After Blaine got his coffee, with an extra shot of espresso, they made their way to a table in the back corner. Blaine took an eager sip, humming contentedly when the dark liquid touched his tongue, causing his taste buds to explode in satisfaction. Blaine found himself reveling in the business of the shop. It was nice to see other people around, even if he didn't know the majority of them. It was a good distraction to be able to focus on them and not his never-ending cycle of depression. Kurt left him raw and broken; no shield to protect him.

"Is that guy seriously wearing a fedora?" Sebastian's voice interrupted his constant musing and Blaine blinked as he looked up, trying to follow his friend's line of sight. Once he did, he wish he hadn't.

"Oh god, no," Blaine muttered and Sebastian looked at him in concern before looking back at the other guy.

"Blaine, who is that?" Sebastian asked but Blaine wouldn't, couldn't answer. Instead, his just slouched down lower in his seat, trying to make himself invisible. No such luck.

"Blaine?" A voice called and Blaine exhaled shakily as his ex made his way towards him.

"Hey, Kurt," Blaine muttered and he saw the quick look of confusion, followed by understanding flash across Sebastian's face before he schooled his features into a smooth smirk.

"Well, what are the chances of this?" Kurt asked as he looked between the two guys.

Blaine shrugged. "Well, you did know that I was planning on coming home for the holidays."

"Well, I just figured you'd stay in New York after…" Kurt trailed off, but Blaine had no difficulty understanding what he wasn't saying. After the breakup.

"It's his home as much as it's yours', Kent," Sebastian interrupted with a smile.

"It's Kurt," Kurt automatically corrected him and Sebastian chuckled.

"Does it matter?" Sebastian challenged and Kurt frowned before cutting his eyes back to Blaine.

"Is this your boyfriend?" Kurt demanded.

"Well, I don't really see how that's any of your concern," Sebastian carried on and Blaine saw how Kurt's jaw flexed, a tale tell sign that his was clenching it.

"I asked Blaine a question, not you," Kurt reminded him and Blaine looked at Sebastian who was smiling softly at him.

"Sebastian's a friend," Blaine murmured and he wondered why he felt a small pang of sadness at that admission, but decided to push the feeling to the side; he'd investigate it at a later date. Kurt nodded his head slowly, eyes searching his.

"Well, I'll let you guys get back to it. Chandler and I are on our way out…" Kurt trailed off, throwing a smile over his shoulder at a guy who was waiting by the entrance of the shop. Blaine looked at him briefly before looking back at Kurt and nodded his head shortly.

"Alright," he muttered and Kurt shot Sebastian one more look before turning on his heel and striding away from the table. Blaine released a shaky exhale.

"You alright, B?" Sebastian asked softly, worriedly. Blaine nodded as he tried to swallow around the lump in his throat.

"Fine," he answered gruffly. Sebastian stared at him for a long moment and Blaine felt like he was on display; raw and vulnerable, for the world to see. He didn't like it. Eventually, Sebastian nodded his head and went back to sipping his coffee, Blaine taking a needed sip of his own beverage.

"Well, what's on the agenda for the rest of the day?" Sebastian asked after a few more minutes of silence and Blaine worked hard to bring himself out of his spiraling depression.

"Oh, uh, I figured I could introduce you to my family," Blaine admitted with a sheepish rub to the back of his neck.

"And meet your father who favors whisky over his son? Excellent," Sebastian grinned wickedly and Blaine shook his head in amusement.

"You're a mess, Seb," Blaine teased.

"It's one of my many charms," Sebastian smirked. The two guys finished their coffees, before grabbing to go cups and heading out. Blaine was a bit worried about introducing his friend to his family but knew that it couldn't be avoided, especially since Sebastian came to Ohio for him. Nodding his head a little to himself, he straightened his shoulders, lifted his head high, and exited the shop; it was time to get the show on the road.


	5. Chapter 5

Blaine and Sebastian enjoyed the ride back to Blaine's house, laughing and joking the whole way there. Even though he didn't know he was doing so, Sebastian kept Blaine's mind off his tumultuous relationship and the expectations his father put on him. Or, perhaps, he did know and he just chose not to bring it up. It wouldn't surprise Blaine if that was the way it was. All he knew was he wasn't worrying about anything, and that was the first time in a long time that Blaine found himself truly relaxing and not slipping into the trenches of depression. And he wouldn't change one thing about that.

When they pulled up to Blaine's house, Blaine parked the car on his driveway, took a deep breath, and turned to look at Sebastian.

"If my dad is mean to you or drunk or both, don't take it personally," Blaine said quietly, worriedly. Sebastian just smiled and gripped his hand.

"I can handle your dad, Blaine," Sebastian promised softly and Blaine smiled. That was one of things Kurt could never handle: someone not liking him. And Mr. Anderson had never liked him. It was why Blaine and Kurt didn't spend much time at the Anderson household; Kurt couldn't take the frosty glares and ever-growing silences. Blaine glanced at his house, and then Sebastian one more time, before nodding slightly.

"Let's get in there," he murmured.

"Lead the way, B," Sebastian said encouragingly and squeezed his hand. Blaine drew strength from that, nodded his head and got out of the car, with Sebastian following suit. The two men made their way up to the house and, after taking a deep breath, Blaine opened the door and walked inside, Sebastian following in wordlessly.

"I'm back," Blaine called out and immediately heard the clacking of heels, a sign his mother was headed his way. Sure enough, he saw her not too long after that, smiling gently at him. She looked at Sebastian and crooked a quizzical eyebrow at him.

"Blaine, darling, who is this?" Pam Anderson asked and Blaine smiled.

"Mom, meet Sebastian. Seb, meet my mom," Blaine made quick introductions and the two people shook hands.

"Hello, Mrs. Anderson," Sebastian said and Pam smiled at him.

"Friend of yours', dear?" Mrs. Anderson asked and Blaine nodded his head.

"Seb and I live in the same complex. He decided to not spend the holidays by himself," Blaine murmured.

"Why aren't you with your family?" Pam asked worriedly and Sebastian smiled.

"My parents do a lot of traveling for their jobs so they're gone during the holidays," he replied and Pam tsked.

"That's no way to spend the holidays," Pam frowned and Sebastian just smiled gently.

"It's okay, Mrs. Anderson, I'm not perturbed by it," Sebastian assured her and Pam stared at him for a moment longer before nodding her head.

"Well, we're just about to sit down to breakfast. You're staying with us, right, Sebastian?" Mrs. Anderson asked and he looked at Blaine, who nodded and smiled encouragingly.

"We'd love to have you," he said softly and Sebastian grinned.

"I'd love to, then," he said and the three of them made their way into the kitchen.

"Where's dad?" Blaine asked and he saw the way his mom sighed.

"He's in the den," she murmured and Blaine heard what she wasn't saying: he was drinking in the den. He nodded his head curtly and painted a smile on his face, Sebastian rubbing soothing circles into the back of his palm. The three of them worked on making breakfast, laughing as they did so. Blaine was truly starting to begin to feel at ease when his father walked in.

"Wondered where you had gone to," he muttered and Blaine winced at the strong smell of whisky radiating off him. He sighed.

"Went to go pick up a friend and then get some coffee," he replied, not looking his father in the eye.

Mr. Anderson looked at Sebastian who was looking at him with a steely look in his eyes.

"I'm Sebastian," he said.

"Charles Anderson," Charles said and Blaine wondered if anyone heard the underlining raucous laughter his tone took on or if that was just him. Sebastian nodded his head but didn't say anything, and Blaine got the impression he was waiting for Charles to dictate where the conversation was going.

"Someone you're dating, Blaine?" Charles asked and Blaine shook his head, again feeling that pang of sadness from earlier.

"No, Seb's a friend, just a friend," Blaine murmured and Charles looked at him, piercing him, before nodding his head.

"When's breakfast ready, Pam?" Charles demanded and Blaine sighed at how small his mother was trying to make herself. He hated the way she was so frightened of his father whenever he had been drinking. He smiled encouragingly at her, willing her to understand that he was here for her, supporting her. She returned his smile when his father wasn't looking.

"I'm waiting," Charles said and Blaine bit back the growl that was threatening to rip through him. Pam nodded her head.

"In a few minutes," she murmured.

"That doesn't really answer my question," Charles replied, eyebrow raised.

"Sure, it does," Blaine snapped and his father turned his look onto him.

"You asked when breakfast would be ready and she said in a few minutes. I don't know how more straight forward she could be," Blaine continued and he watched as Sebastian smirked out of the corner of his eye, feeling oddly proud about that. Mr. Anderson stared at his son before taking a sip out of his glass.

"Alright, few minutes it is," he replied in a bored drawl before stepping out of the room. A couple of moments later, Blaine heard the door to the den shut and he know his dad and gone to pour himself another drink. Sighing, he knew it was going to be a long morning. He just hoped Sebastian was prepared to deal with his father. Charles Anderson never made anyone's life any easier. Nodding his head slightly to himself, he continued helping his mom get breakfast ready, preparing for a battle, it seemed.


	6. Chapter 6

Breakfast wasn't too awkward, much to Blaine's relief. His father didn't grill him or his mother, and Cooper didn't pressure Blaine into telling him how long he and Sebastian had known each other. Overall, it was a decent experience. As decent as any breakfast with his alcoholic father could be. When it was through, Mr. Anderson went off to the den while Pam started cleaning up the dishes. Blaine and Sebastian stayed in the kitchen to help her.

"Breakfast was good, Mom," Blaine said, and Pam smiled.

"Thanks, dear," she murmured, smiling softly. Sebastian sent a smile her way, as well.

"Thanks for having me, Mrs. Anderson," he commented, and Pam waved him off.

"Of course, you're welcome anytime," she said, and Blaine smiled softly. Once the kitchen was clean, Blaine and Sebastian decided to head back to the Lima Bean, to spend some of their time there while they decided what to do for the day.

'I'll be back home later," Blaine kissed his mother on the cheek, and she patted the side of his cheek in return.

"Have a good day," she said, before directing her attention onto Sebastian. "And Sebastian, I fully expect you here for dinner tonight."

Sebastian smiled warmly. "I wouldn't be anywhere else, Mrs. Anderson."

When they were ready and had said goodbye to Cooper as well, Blaine and Sebastian headed out, walking straight passed the den without saying anything. Blaine sent the closed door a weary look, and Sebastian squeezed his shoulder.

"C'mon, B," he said encouragingly, and Blaine nodded his head, walking through the front door.

They didn't look back once.

XXX

When they were settled in the Lima Bean once more with their coffees, Sebastian looked at Blaine.

"Breakfast wasn't as intense as I was expecting," he said, and Blaine laughed.

"I think that was because you were there, in all honesty," he commented thoughtfully, and Sebastian hummed, but didn't say anything. Blaine squeezed his hand.

"I mean it, Seb, thanks for coming with me," he said softly, and Sebastian smiled.

"Of course, B. It's fun to see just how mad I can make your dad," he replied, and Blaine rolled his eyes fondly. They didn't say anything more as they drank their coffee. It wasn't until a voice calling his name did Blaine look up. He sighed a moment later.

"You guys are back here again? Together?" Kurt asked, eyeing Sebastian with undisguised dislike. Sebastian sent him a self-satisfied smirk while Blaine nodded.

"We just came back from breakfast at his place, Ken," Sebastian replied.

"It's Kurt," Kurt reminded him for the second time, and Sebastian shrugged.

"I know," he said calmly. Kurt looked back and forth between him and Blaine, before directing his attention on Blaine.

"So, you moved on, huh?" Kurt asked casually, but Blaine could see the way his eyes had narrowed.

"Does it matter?" Blaine asked quietly, playing with the lid of his coffee cup.

"I just think you can do better, that's all," Kurt replied, and Blaine felt his defensive side kick into overdrive.

"You don't even know Seb, Kurt," Blaine snapped, and saw Sebastian smirk out of the corner of his eye; he'd analyze what that meant later. Like, when he wasn't defending his new friend to his ex.

"He can't even get my name right, Blaine," Kurt pointed out, and Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Hate to break it to you, Kurt, but the world does not revolve around you," Blaine murmured, and Kurt flushed.

"I guess there's really nothing more for us to say then," Kurt muttered, and Blaine nodded his head.

"Guess not," he replied. Sebastian smiled.

"If that's all, you can run along now. We're trying to enjoy ourselves," Sebastian said, and Kurt glared at him, before huffing and walking away. Blaine knew that wouldn't be the end of this mess, but for now he was just glad to be sitting with Sebastian, enjoying their coffee.

XXX

When they eventually left the Lima Bean, they made their way into the small city, trying to find something to do. They ended up looking through some of the shops the city had to offer.

"You weren't lying, there really isn't much to do here," Sebastian commented as they browsed through clothing racks. Blaine laughed.

"Regretting coming now?" Blaine asked, and Sebastian shook his head.

"And miss the chance to make Kurt Hummel mad? Nope," he replied, and Blaine rolled his eyes.

"You're so arrogant," Blaine muttered.

"It's part of my many charms," Sebastian deadpanned, and Blaine huffed out a laugh, before going back to looking at the clothes. His phone pinged just then, and he paused his hand on a shirt, before fishing it out of his pocket. After reading the text, he looked at Sebastian.

"Well, I can think of one thing that might make this dull trip a bit more bearable," he commented, and Sebastian looked at him curiously.

"That was a text from an old friend, Rachel Berry," Blaine said. "There's a party tonight."

"People actually know how to throw parties in Lima?" Sebastian asked, and Blaine chuckled.

"Yes, you ass," he replied.

"Two questions: is Kurt friends with Rachel Berry, and will he be there?" Sebastian asked wickedly, and Blaine sighed.

"They were best friends in high school, and moved to the city together once they graduated, so it's a definite that he'll be there," he murmured.

"Excellent. So, will we, then," Sebastian replied, and Blaine felt a small smile tugging at his lips, despite his best efforts to prevent it from happening.

"I don't even want to know what you're planning, Seb," Blaine commented.

"It's better that way, really," Sebastian hummed, and Blaine just rolled his eyes. He wasn't sure if he was ready to see any of his old friends, who were also Kurt's friends. Kurt had made it abundantly clear what side they needed to pick during the big, messy breakup, and while Blaine had acted like it hadn't bothered him at the time, it really did. He lost a lot of great friends in the process of getting his heart broken.

"Just, promise to be on your best behavior," Blaine implored.

"Cross my heart, B," Sebastian said, and the conversation was left there, with Blaine wondering how this party would turn out.


End file.
